


Gameplay

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [6]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoony has a new game controller with some interesting features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gameplay

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=26673#t26673).

Linkara should have realized something was up. Sure, it was normal for Spoony to ask him over to “play,” but that normally meant doing something a lot more interesting than setting up Tekken.

Still, it would be a welcome change of pace, so Linkara sat down on the couch and accepted the controller Spoony passed him. “Hope you’re prepared to get your ass kicked,” Spoony said with a smirk.

“I’ve been practicing,” Linkara snapped back. “I think I can take you.

Spoony’s grin should have tipped him off, but Linkara was far too used to Spoony’s overconfidence to care. The game started, the typical fighting and button-mashing…

Okay, that was weird. The controller in Linkara’s hands seemed to be…vibrating. Rather intensely, and only increasing as the fight went on.

Linkara glanced at Spoony, but his best friend and occasional lover was too focused on the game. Linkara shrugged and continued playing, trying to ignore the buzzing shooting through his hands.

It was getting worse. Linkara tried to focus on the game, but the buzzing was spreading from his hands to where they sat in his lap, making him feel…no. No, he could do this. He was not going to be defeated just because there was something wrong with his controller.

Spoony glanced over at Linkara, smirking at the flush that had overtaken his face. Linkara glared back and lifted his hands up, trying to keep the vibrations off his lap. Spoony only raised his eyebrows and continued the game, bumping the difficulty up to the highest level.

Linkara did his best, but his arms grew tired quickly and his hands fell back down, the vibrations running through his entire body and right to his groin. He was getting insanely hard at this point and he was afraid that if Spoony didn’t relent, he was going to cum right there on the couch.

Spoony eyed the growing bulge in Linkara’s jeans and the way his eyes were starting to glaze over and he knew this wasn’t going to last much longer. He went to work, playing harder than ever, making Linkara’s controller vibrate out of control. Linkara gave up ad simply dropped it against the front of his pants. Spoony grinned and with a few finishing moves, he defeated Linkara’s character just as Linkara screamed out in ecstasy, cumming hard and staining his pants.

Spoony leaned back beside him. “So?” he asked. “What do you think?”

Linkara took several deep breaths. “As soon as I can think, we’re trading,” he said.

Spoony leaned over and kissed him. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
